


Adaptive Systems by Ryfkah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Eve no Jikan | Time of Eve
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Adaptive Systems by Ryfkah read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Even Akiko can't calculate where she'll eventually end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptive Systems by Ryfkah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adaptive Systems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907372) by [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah). 



**Title** : Adaptive Systems  
 **Author** : Ryfkah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Eve no Jikan  
 **Character** : Chie, Akiko, Nagi  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Even Akiko can't calculate where she'll eventually end up.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/907372)  
**Length** 0:09:41  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Adaptive%20Systems%20by%20ryfkah.mp3.zip)


End file.
